numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
One more time
One More Time is the 5th episode of Season 1. It originally aired on 20 October 2006 and was released on DVD Volume 2 Synopsis Four, Five, and Six have a trampoline jumping game in the Gym, but Four doesn't want to do difficult tricks. Then the alarm goes off, and Agent 53 reports the problem of the train set; it starts with one cow on a truck, but when the train goes under the bridge, it becomes two cows. Four likes trains, so he is going out. After landing on Platform 4, Four sees another problem; another truck with two sheep goes under a bridge and becomes three sheep. Then three horses become four horses. Agents explain that whenever something goes under a bridge, one more of the same thing is added. Four takes a ride on the train. Three guesses that there'd be two number 4's, but is proved wrong. When Four goes under the bridge, he turns into a number 5, a number that's one more than 4. Agent 68 finds another Numberjack near a bridge in the park. That Numberjack is Number One! She's been making one more to everything every time they go under a bridge. Blue 5 has to stop her doing this, without having time to turn back into 4. Five gets Blue 5 to stop some people going under the park bridge before it's too late. Blue 5 jumps up and scares away the woman. He tries to do it to the man, but it's too late! The man becomes double, and the two identical men are fighting with each other. Then Four turns into a 6. Agents suggests to make the bridge the opposite of one more. Three starts up the Brain Gain and commands everything to be one less. Blue 6 scares away the two men, now turning back into one. One and Blue 5 come to the train set, sorting out the problem, and Four returns to being a number 4, and they both come home. Back in the Gym, Four successfully does a jumping trick. Then Five asks the viewers if they'll find a number that's one more than 5 or one less. Summary When 1 goes out alone there's one more of everything - 4 rides the railway to the rescue. Characters Numberjacks *One *Three *Four *Five *Six Agents * 53 * 28 * 94 * 68 Trivia * This is the first time a Numberjack turns into another number. Four turns into a 5 and 6. ** 5 and 6's color didn't change when 4 changes. it was left blue. * This is the second episode to have a Numberjack as an antagonist, this time being One. The first one is "The Trouble with Nothing", where there the antagonist is Zero. * Agent 42 was not in this episode and has the wrong actor. * The truck Four rides on reads "TARSLAG (1923) LTD." * Only time a woman puts something in the toy box while checking the room is clear. * The scene where we see One under the bridge became a meme where people use a picture of the scene with the text "Beanos" above One with a earape version of Spongebob Chase Trap Remix. the meme started in 2019/2018. Gallery One Upset.png|One feels sorry for making everything one more Beanos-0.jpg|One under the bridge (THIS BEANOS!) Fourasfive.PNG Fourassix.jpg Category:Episodes